Back
by digimon-Taiora
Summary: FULL TAIORA! no other coupling! a nice christmas fic that i wanted to write about my fav. couple. TAIORA!


Hey! I'm writing another fic because it's Christmas and I want to write a Christmas fic of how my favorite couples got together!

Please don't give a flame, because it took me like 2 days just to think of the plot and I put lots of work in it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anyone of its character. The only thing I own is Lilac, also the plot…. Wow, I thought of the plot all by myself!

'…' thoughts or a.k.a

Warning: Only Tai, Sora, Lilac and Kari are in this! - mention of Matt FULL TAIORA, no other coupling

Please r&r 

* * *

Back

A 20 year old Taichi Kamiya 'Tai' is walking down the dark, lonely streets on Christmas Eve night. He watches as the snow falls and people in their houses celebrating Christmas Eve. He sadly thought of what he has become.

Tai is a professional and World Champion soccer player. But to get that title he left Obadia, Japan and don't know if anyone still remembers him since he left when he was 15.

He walked down to Obadia High to see how the school has changed. He was deeply in love with his best friend; Sora Takenouchi at that time, he still is but he heard that Sora is going out with Matt and all. So Tai wasn't so sure. While Tai walked to the soccer field, he heard some noise or laughter as you can say. As the wind whips through his messy brown hair, he looks at the school that he has been in before.

Tai saw 2 girls playing soccer. One girl has long black hair that is tied up in a ponytail. The other girl has short-long crimson hair that goes a little farther than her shoulders. Tai approached the girls because the second girl looks familiar to him.

"Sora, give me the soccer ball, it's mine!!! Someone special gave it to me!" the black haired girl that looks about 18 shouted. Tai heard that name, he quickly ran over there.

"Lilac, chill will ya. I know who gave it to you: your best friend that you haven't seen in a long while right?!" Sora laughed and gave the ball back to her. Lilac rolled her eyes and mumbled a "Whatever".

"Sora?" Sora heard a guy's voice ask. She turned around and her crimson colored eyes met a pair of chocolate colored eyes.

"Tai?" She whispered.

"So it is you!" Tai exclaimed. Lilac gave him a weird look.

"Hey! I remember you! You're the guy who always teases Sora and me!" Lilac said thoughtfully.

"You mean, YOUR LILAC!!??" Tai shouted looking at the girl.

"Yep! Here I'll leave you guys alone so I'll be over there," Lilac said as she ran to the other side of the field. Sora was still in the same position.

"Sora?! Hello? Anyone home?" Tai waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Tai, I didn't mean it but I was just surprised!" Sora said. Then she wrapped her best friend in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you ever since you left."

"I'm sorry but now you can see me on T.V!" Sora laughed at Tai's joke.

"How about we talk about how these 5 years?" Sora asked. Tai nodded and went first, while Sora listened carefully.

"Ever since I've left to be the best soccer player, I hardly talked to Kari and my parents anymore because I don't have time. Every Christmas was the same boring day so I came back to Japan. But this time I decided to stay. I've been famous for 5 years; I think that is long enough. I'll still play soccer but just not on the 'Canada's soccer team' (YA! CANADA!!! I really dunno if Canada has a soccer team or not but I picked Canada because it's my county!)." Tai explained, "So, Sora how were you? I heard that you are dating Matt."

Sora looked at him with a puzzled look, "What!!! Where did you hear that?"

"From someone, I forgot," Tai answered. Deep in his heart, he was so relief.

"Well, it's not true!" Sora pouted. 'How could Tai think I like Matt? I like him not Matt!'

"Okay, so how have you been?" Tai asked.

"Well, okay I guess. I have been playing soccer and tennis. I'm a professional tennis player but I still play soccer. Kari and I got much closer since you all of a sudden left to Canada!" Sora said. (It would've been a perfect spot for a flashback but I still got the shivers for it.)

"Oh..." Tai whispered. "Have you been dating anyone?"

"No… I still like this guy but I dunno if he still likes me or like me back…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… how about you? Have you been on any dates?" Sora asks.

"No…"

"Oh…"

"Sora…"

"Tai…" Tai and Sora said at the same time.

"You go first," Tai said since he was a gentleman.

"Nah, you go first," Sora nudged him.

"Ok, Sora… I… I like… you," Tai stuttered. Sora now has a shocked face.

"Tai I…Ilikeyoutoo," Sora muttered quickly. Sora now has a pinkish color all over her face, so does Tai.

They started to lean in for their first kiss. Then….

"Sora! Tai!" a girl's voice screamed. Tai and Sora snapped open their eyes. They turned and saw Lilac waving at them.

Sora blushed while Tai was angry at Lilac for ruining Sora and his perfect moment.

"I got to go home now ok? I'll call you later Sora!" Lilac smiled, "Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye…" Lilac ran to her apartment that is close to Sora's apartment because Lilac is Sora's cousin and they live close to each other.

Tai and Sora smiled at each other. "Um… Sor…"

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"Merry Christmas… Well almost. I have missed you, I'm so happy that I can see you again!" Tai smiled, "I would give you a gift but didn't guess that I'll see anywhere near Christmas, so… ya…. I'm sorry..."

"Merry Christmas too… I don't have a gift for you ether. But since you back, that is all I care about…" Sora gave Tai a hug then they lean in for a kiss but then…..

Some Christmas lights went on. Tai and Sora broke the connection again! (Aren't I evil?)

"Hey Tai, Sora!" a voice said. Tai turned around and saw a very happy Kari.

"Hey Kari!" Sora smiled.

"Hey…" Tai mumbled, "What do you want!?"

"Just to say hi, Lilac told me that you're here," Kari smiled, "and just to surprise you with the Christmas lights that Lilac set up." Then she waved and ran away.

Tai is now mad! He missed 2 chances to kiss Sora. Sora saw Tai and laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Tai raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that…" Sora said still laughing, "You look really angry and cute at the same time."

Tai rolled his eyes, then he was about to say something. Sora placed her lips on his. Tai was at first shocked but then kissed her back.

Sora slowly pulled apart from their perfect kiss and smiled.

"Happy?" Tai nodded.

"I'm so glad that I came back! Or else I would still be sitting in my room doing nothing," Tai laughed. They gave each other a big hug.

"I'm glad that you came back too…" Sora mumbled as she lean on Tai's chest.

Then the Christmas lights went dimmer and the snow started to dance merrily on the sky.

The end!!!

**Christmas isn't all about presents and gifts,**

**It's all about having your love ones here.**

**Christmas is a wonderful time so enjoy **

**It while it is here cause it only**

**Comes ONCE a year!**

_**Merry Christmas to all!!!!**_

Hope you all have the best Christmas ever!

From: digimon-Taiora

(Or any other holidays you celebrate)


End file.
